


The Voodoo That You Do

by Thetearsthatkeeponflowing



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Magic, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing/pseuds/Thetearsthatkeeponflowing
Summary: The Cullen's and Quileute Tribe aren't the only ones hiding a secret. The Crowley family are too.





	The Voodoo That You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! Tears here! Its been a long time since I posted anything on here and I am so excited for this. I have had major block for nearly a year now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Its rather short but I'm not forcing myself to do more and then get blocked again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

The Voodoo That You Do

 

 

When your younger cousin Tyler had nearly killed a girl and rang you, as his mom was away on business, in distress, you had kissed your teeth and packed your bags to make the flight from London to Forks.

 

After nearly a day of travelling you pushed open the door to the Crowley residence and grunted.

 

“Ty! Where are you? Get your ass down here.”

 

Said boy came down the stairs with a frown on his face, his head gauzed up and arm in a sling.

 

“ I'm here Y/N” he mumbled pouting abit.  
You turned quickly and slammed the door so no one would be able to hear what you were about to say.

 

“ Idiot! Did you forget to use your magic? You could have stopped that car before ….This.” You said gesturing to the injuries on his body. “ I bet you haven't been practicing.”

 

“and I almost killed my friend.” He reminded.

 

“Oh please!” You said “ if what you said to me about those vampires taking interest in her is true then killing her now would be a service to her and Forks.”

 

“Y/NNNNNN” your cousin moaned.

 

“Tyleeeer” you retorted.

 

You stare at each other for abit before you kiss your teeth again.

 

“ Sit down and let me heal those wounds. Hmm.”

 

Pushing him towards the sitting room you pull out a host of herbs and liquids and start to place them on the areas he was hurt.  
You began chanting and a soft hue lit his skin up. After about five minutes you were done and there wasn't a scratch on him.  
“ Still go to school in the sling OK. To avoid suspicion. “

 

He nodded firmly giving you a hug in thanks. You hummed.  
“ Don't think I've forgotten about you not studying. I brought nan’s spell books. I'm gonna drill this into that thick skull of yours. You need to able to protect yourself and others. That Bella girl is going to bring hell to Forks.”


End file.
